


The Lost Ones

by batsojopo



Series: The Guardians [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsojopo/pseuds/batsojopo
Summary: Problems arise when a group of crechlings have a field trip to the zoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon characters are property of the Great Flanneled One and now Disney. I make no money off this endeavor.  
> Timeline 54 BBY
> 
> Speech: " "  
> Training bond communication: /  
> Internal thoughts: italics

"Come younglings," Jedi Creche Master Numa Shima gave her ten charges that made up the Dragon Clan an indulgent smile. This wasn't the first time she and her Padawan would bring the crechlings out of the Jedi Temple and to the Couriscant Zoo, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Every time she had a new batch of younglings, this field trip was one of the earliest, and most exciting for the children.

/Padawan Aayen,/ Numa could feel the young Jedi's uncertainty through their training bond. Her current apprentice just happened to also be a twi'lek, but her skin shade was of a slightly different color than hers. She had to go through this whenever she had a new apprentice. /Remember, this is just like when we have the little ones in the Room of a Thousand Fountains./

/Yes, Master./

Just in case, Numa always had harnesses around each of her young charges, that way none of them would wander off too far, especially if they were not in the Temple. She always received odd looks when the children spilled out of the Jedi transport and tried to run to the door that led into the zoo with what looked like leashes trailing after them.

There was an ulterior motive for this trip. This was a good way for her to see which of her charges were stronger in the Living Force than the more predominant Unifying Force.

The ten children were an odd mixture of human, dressellian, calamari, twi'lek, and pantoran. "Slow down," Numa called to them both verbally and through the Force. Almost all of them slowed and then stopped, obediently turning and waiting for her. One, a young human boy who didn't stop until he reached the end of the strap, stood on the periphery looking up at the stream of speeders flowing by above them. The boy's red hair was so bright it looked fake.

This particular youngling was difficult to keep track of compared to the others, so Numa made it a point to stay near, or at least, keep close watch on him. "Obi-Wan," she came up to him and rested her hand on his head.

He jumped with a short yelp then turned tear filled blue-green eyes towards her. Like her other charges, he had growing awareness of what was around him. Not this time. She knew the signs, and his were classic.

Numa dropped to a knee and looked into his eyes. "Did you see something?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, then burst into tears.

Even though he shook his head she knew otherwise. At this point there was no time for her to help him with his most likely vision. "When we get back to the Temple we can draw. First, though, let's see the animals here at the zoo."

This time Obi-Wan froze and shook his head. "No." He tried pulling away.

Numa gave him a kind smile as she look at him eye to eye. "It'll be okay, little one. I'll be right beside you the entire time." She knew she had to talk to Yoda about this.

Obi-Wan eventually nodded while rubbing the back of his arm across his face smearing the tears.

Numa rose to her feet and reached out her hand. "Come, little one."

After a slight hesitation, Obi-Wan took it and they rejoined the other children. With the younglings between her and Aayen, it was easy, or at least easi _er_ to keep watch over all of them.

Numa could have easily asked the zoo's general manager if the place could be restricted to just Jedi for the day, but that would be counterproductive. Younglings needed to be out and about in places other than the Temple, and this was the best place to start.

They went through the entrance and found themselves in a wide open area. It always awed her feeling how the area felt like it was bursting with life. It was also in these moments that Numa watched the youngings closely for their reactions. An overall majority of children that came to the Temple were strong in the Unifying Force, which is what Obi-Wan was. But there was at least one in every group that walked in a dreamlike state, eyes glazed over from all the life surrounding them.

"Come younglings," Numa not only called, but used the Force to call to her young charges again. The call was just sharp enough to capture the attention of her lone Living Force child, but not enough to frighten the others. The children understood what she wanted. Although the Knights and Masters around her in the Temple always underestimated just how smart her young charges were. Their reactions, especially when they first understood something was always a joy to behold, and one she would never grow tired of.

But sometimes it was like herding young banthas. This is another reason why she had harnesses attached to them, especially when they went on these rare trips outside the Temple. To keep everyone close, she shortened the straps that she held.

Each section they came to the children looked in awe at the animal as a droid explained about the creature that lived there. Most of the time it was difficult for Numa to be in the zoo, for the animals were held almost without their consent, yet at the same time many of them actually felt safe in this environment.

They moved into the area where the yslamiri were housed. _Was 'housed' even a proper term?_ Numa mused. As they neared several of her charges looked around in confusion while others began to cry. The information droid began its explanation of the animals and their peculiar ability to push the Force away for protection. The children weren't as eager to see anything else after this particular encounter. Numa wasn't even sure if the children would want to remain to interact with any of the other animals. With no contact with the Force she tried to keep an even closer watch on the children.

"Master?"

Numa turned to look at Aayen, "Yes?"

"Have you ever encountered these creatures before?"

It took a moment before Numa realized what she was referring. "Yes, Padawan, every time I come here with my young charges."

Aayen shuddered, "It doesn't feel right. It's almost as if a clear bag was placed over my head." She looked to the children, "And they don't like it."

"I know. Don't worry, Aayen, we shall be out of this section soon enough." Numa gave her young Padawan an encouraging smile. It wasn't every day when a Jedi had to deal with the absence of the Force. _Perhaps_ _this will_ _be as much a learning experience for Aayen as for her younglings._

Gathering up the children, she smiled at all ten of them. "Follow me, and stay close."

The children gathered around her as if she was a mother bird.

" _May I have your attention please,"_ a calm voice came over the intercom. _"There has been an issue with one of the control panels. Please stay in your area until security arrives to escort you to the exit."_

Aayen glanced to Numa, worry creasing her brow.

"Master Numa?" the calamari girl, Bant tugged at Numa's robe.

"Yes Bant?"

"Where's Obi-Wan?"

 

_TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speech: " "  
> training bond communication: /  
> internal thoughts: italics

Kias Limkee palmed the door open to the employee entrance and walked through with a purpose. Even though Courscant Weather Control had the temperature at a comfortable level in this particular quadrant, he still wore a bulky coat. With one hand he pushed the sleeve up on his other arm to expose his watch. He was late, and that wasn't good.

A quick glance to the side revealed a felinoid species native to Rama, walking beside him. Her ears were flat against her head and her eyes looked in all directions. She moved with the grace of a hunter. Many years ago they worked together as bounty hunters, but after a tangle with the law and time in jail he lost contact with her. Nothing was the same since he was freed. He couldn't even hold down a decent job.

This time it wasn't his fault, and he wanted the man who fired him to realize he did the wrong thing.

He looked back to the felinoid.  It had been a long time since he saw Lamana. It was only then he realized just how much he missed her.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" her sultry voice matched her movements as she looked around.

Kias made a shushing sound while waving his hand. "Be quiet," he hissed, "or they'll hear us."

She scoffed, her tail twitching as she gave him a rather amused look that bordered on boredom.

"And yes, I know what I'm doing."

The two moved deeper into the employee's area. At this time of day most, if not all, were out and about, making sure that the people who visited the area wouldn't get lost in the maze of passageways. Information droids were only so good, plus the creatures actually fared better if they interacted with other life forms.

Kias stopped by a nondescript door. With a bit of work he got it open and stepped inside. Before him the room was dark. The only light came from the control panels on the far end of the room. These were the same panels that controlled various parts of the zoo.

Sitting down, he looked at the instrumentation before him. Reaching out, he pressed a button. Above him a light turned on. It didn't light up the entire room, just where he sat. Kias rubbed his hands together while smiling. "This should be fun," he muttered as his dark fingers danced across the surface before him. Looking up, several indicators changed from their normal colors to something different, more ominous.

"Of course," Lamana's smiling voice came from behind him.

He looked towards her only to see her pointing to other controls.

"And don't forget…,"

"Of course." He smiled. "Let the fun begin," Kias smiled as his fingers danced across other controls. When finished he got to his feet. As the door closed behind him, the control panel began sparking and quickly shorted out.

The lights went out. Lamana remained quiet as the people around him began looking around in confusion. Reaching inside his heavy jacket, he pulled out several components and put them together to form a smallish blaster.

"He's got a blaster," someone cried out.

The people scattered in panic.

"Kriff," Kias muttered as he now found himself in an empty area. Either this will make it easier, or harder.

"Kias, what are you doing here?"

The Tholothaian turned around and let a smile cross his face. "Looking for you, of course." He raised his blaster and fired.

 

 

Numa shook her head. This was not good. /Aayen, see if you can find Obi-Wan./

/Yes, Master./ Her Padawan came over and handed her four leashes. At least their training bond was still in tact. _Maybe that wasn't based on the Force._ Mentally shrugging, Numa went in search for her wayward child. She wouldn't leave for too long, though. With the combination of distance and the wall separating her from the yslamiri, she could feel her Force sensitivity come back.

Reaching out, she was hit with a wave of panic and fear. It was almost overwhelming for her. Clamping down, she pulled her senses back while looking around the first corner. _I should have asked for one or two other Masters to accompany me,_ she realized. But that was neither here nor there, and she had to deal with everything by herself and her padawan.

The power went out, plunging the area into darkness. Just as Numa reached for her lightsaber, the emergency lights flipped on, bathing everything in a red glow.

_"May I have your attention please. Please remain where you are. Security is on their way to escort everyone to safety."_

Without thought, the Twi'lek master went back in the direction she came. Looking into the room she came from the children were huddled in a corner with Aayen standing between them and the door with her own lightsaber in hand, though unlit. This had gone from an inconvenience, to something more sinister.

"Aayen?"

"Yes, Master?" the young Twi'lek's voice warbled.

"Trust the Force. Everything will be fine."

"Yes, Master," Aayen muttered, though it sounded like she wasn't sure.

Voices began to echo down the corridor. Ducking back into the room, Numa waited until footsteps joined in with the voices. A quick look and she saw what looked like a security guard leading a group of mothers and their children in her direction. As they passed by the room it was obvious they were not in any sort of panic, at least not yet.

With the first group gone, and the corridor empty once again, Numa decided that it was time to lead her young charges out of the area. She heard voices once again, this time they were raised in obvious panic.

Stepping into the corridor, Numa lit her lightsaber. Along with the snap/hissing sound, it let off a blue light that fought with the emergency lights. She didn't want to be too close to the bend in the corridor. If the people were running then she might inadvertently kill someone, which would not be good.

As the first ones came around the corner, they skidded to a halt, with more colliding into them. "Jedi," a Pantoran paused, breathing hard, two children were with her.

Numa opened her mouth to indicate the room, but realized there wouldn't be enough space to hold everyone. _Obi-Wan._ She knew she needed to find him, but at this point, her duty was to protect and lead the panicked civilians out of the area and into safety.

The Pantoran, after catching her breath, came near with wide eyes. "Master Jedi," she repeated, keeping her voice low. "There's a man back there with a blaster."

"I see," Numa's voice grim. "Padawan?"

"Yes, Master?" Aayen's voice sounded oddly stronger.

"I need you to lead the civilians, along with the younglings, to safety."

/What about Obi-Wan?/

/Not now. For you, the lives of these civilians and the crechlings are more important. Don't worry, though, I will find him./

"A child?" civilian scoffed.

Numa gave the man a bitter smile. "Sir, I assure you, Padawan Wetu is a fully trained Jedi. She will make sure that you will be safe. There is nothing for you to worry about."

He grumbled as Aayan led not only the nine children out of the room, but the rest of the civilians. As they disappeared around the corner, Numa let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding. She trusted her Padawan to get the group out. With lightsaber in hand, she moved in the opposite direction.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speech: " "  
> Training bond communication: /  
> Internal thoughts: italics

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn walked through the corridors of the Jedi Temple with a frown on his face. The last time he looked in the mirror he swore he saw his hair streaked with gray. Maybe it was because of the events on Telos that caused the color change. Then again, there might not be any change at all. The lighting was rather odd in the transport, and eyes were easily deceived. Plus he knew that anything outward was vanity, and the Jedi never focused on such things.

Telos.

It was a place he never wished to go back to, or to remember. Qui-Gon knew better than to let Xanatos visit his family, specifically his father. But he let his Padawan go anyway. Now, he was padawanless. Some would say it was the will of the Force that he leave. Even other knights and masters who were strong in the Living Force, though small in number, would agree with that sentiment. Right now, he wanted to toss everything away and retreat to his rooms and remain there for at least a month.

Maybe he could travel to either Jakku or some other desolate planet and become a Jedi hermit. There hadn't been one of that ilk in generations.

Xanatos.

Nothing was ever simple when he was involved. _Why couldn't he be like Feemor?_

He should have known something was up when he allowed Xanatos to travel to Telos.

Qui-Gon sighed again. He glanced around to see if he was alone. At the far end of the corridor a figure turned and disappeared from view. Now alone, he rubbed his face with his hands and shook his head. He wanted to go to his rooms, but before that he needed to make that dreaded report to the High Council on how and why he let Xanatos visit his family.

Reaching the lifts, he pressed the button to open the one to take him to the top of the Tranquility Spire and the antechamber of the High Council Chamber, then stepped inside. When the doors finally opened he moved into the surprisingly empty room. _Where are the Temple Guards_? He pushed the thought to the side as he looked to the two large doors on the far side of the room that opened into the chamber beyond.

With grim determination, he moved towards the doors. As he neared them, they opened silently revealing a circular chamber just beyond.

The three floor-to-ceiling windows were only separated by durasteel beams. Being early afternoon, the sun shone through the windows bathing everything in a natural light. The Temple was in the triangle of three major airways. Everyone within the chamber could see personal craft and buses flowing by. At any other time, he'd be on the balcony and watching as the vehicles made their way to places unknown.

The floor, covered in mosaic of stonework supported twelve chairs placed in a semi circle. Most, if not all of the senior masters of the Order were present. They all knew he had arrived back at the Temple earlier and were now waiting for his report on Telos and for him to answer 'why.'

Qui-Gon looked at Yoda. The diminutive master looked deceptively sleepy, but he was sharper and more aware of what was going on than anyone else in the room. If it wasn't for his maverick tendencies, he would be with the august group. He was also well aware that the masters that sat before him already knew what happened. Plus since Xanatos wasn't beside him it was more than obvious.

"Alone you are, Master Jedi," Yoda cocked his head to the side.

"Yes."

"Where is Padawan duCrion?"

Qui-Gon gave a grim frown. "He chose to remain on Telos."

"Oh really?" Tera Sinube mirrored Qui-Gon's grimace. "And what were you doing on Telos in the first place?"

"I had let Xanatos -"

The door to the antechamber opened and one of the guards was blocking the way. "You're not allowed in there at this time," his voice was muffled.

"But I need to talk to them. It's important," an agitated voice came from beyond the room.

The Force swirling around them was troubled. Adi Gallia rose to her feet and walked across the room to the entrance. A short conversation later and she came back, her face echoing the what they all felt, while being followed by a Twi'lek Padawan.

Yoda's eyes went from the Twi'lek to Qui-Gon and back to the Twi'lek. "Explain your presence, you will, Padawan Wetu."

"Yes, Master," Aayen nodded, her eyes wide. "I was helping Master Numa with our charges from the Dragon Clan at the Zoo. Long before we left she asked for at least another chaperon to help with the field trip, but none were available…. She was told that she should be fine. The zoo's in lock-down and she's inside looking for one of our charges who got separated while at least one is there with a blaster," the words tumbled out. Her skin was a darker shade of blue than normal, and her agitation fell off her in waves.

Both Adi and Yoda glanced to each other then looked back to the padawan. "The youngling's name?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master."

Adi frowned before rising once again to her feet. "I'll go."

Yoda smiled while looking directly to Qui-Gon, "Explain your missing Padawan, you will, when the youngling is retrieved."

Qui-Gon knew an order when he heard it. He bowed. "Yes Master," and followed the Tholothian master out of the council chambers. They both waited for the Twi'lek to join them before they took the lift down to the hanger levels. Going in search of a crechling was actually a nice change, he thought, and one where he didn't need to think about what just happened.

"Padawan, is Courscant security present?" Adi asked as they stepped out of the lift.

Aayen pressed her lips together. "Yes, Master. I had to wait with the other civilians for them to arrive before bringing the Dragon Clan back to their rooms in the creche."

"And what about the Dragon Clan now?"

Aayen straightened and thrust her shoulders back, "I made sure that there was someone to watch over them while I was gone. There are two masters that are with them right now."

Adi pulled out her holo communicator and activated it. Yoda appeared just above the circular device. "Master Yoda, Padawan Wetu informed Master Jinn and I that Courscant security is already on site. We will do what we are obligated to do."

_"Good. May the Force be with you."_

"And with you," she answered then disconnected the device.

They took a small Jedi Transport to their destination. It was obvious that the lock down was still in progress for security was everywhere. Qui-Gon hung back and watched as Adi went straight for the security commander.

The Rodian cocked his head to the side as he gave Adi a long look. "We have no need for Jedi here."

"Actually, Commander, you do. There is a Jedi youngling trapped inside."

"Oh?" the Rodian's mouth moved in an odd way to make his words almost intelligible. "This is our job, Jedi. We will do our best to make sure that the Jedi is returned."

Adi nodded as she watched the security commander walk away.

"But," Aayen shook her head. "Why didn't you tell him about Master Numa?"

"Because, Padawan, he doesn't need to know that we have someone inside," Qui-Gon kept his voice soft.

"At least not at this time," Adi finished. "For now we will wait to see what happens."

The three Jedi followed the Rodian to the makeshift command center. Inside, the computer systems were already plugged into the zoo's security, but there was nothing on the screens.

"What do you mean you can't see what's happening?" the security commander raised his voice in frustration.

"Sir, whoever it is, knows the zoo's systems. I fear it could be a former employee that's come to extract revenge."

"Then let us in."

The two security officers turned to look at Qui-Gon. "You heard Master Gallia earlier," he indicated the Tholothian that stood beside him. "We have a vested interest in what happens here. We will not go barging in destroying everything our path to get what we want."

"All life is precious to us," Adi added, "including the one who is perpetrating this offense."

The Rodian looked at the three Jedi, it was obvious he was trying to make up his mind on what to do. "All right," he frowned. "But keep me updated on what you're doing."

"Of course," Qui-Gon nodded.

As they left the security Adi turned back to Aayen. "I want you to stay out here and keep watch over everyone."

It took a moment before the Twi'lek Padawan understood the implied order. She let a smile cross her face. "Of course, Master Gallia."

"Come Qui-Gon," Adi nodded and the two Jedi turned to the entrance.

_TBC...._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline: 54BBY
> 
> Speech: " "  
> Training bond communication: /  
> Internal thoughts: italics

Obi-Wan looked around with wide eyes. What started out as an excitement of actually being able to explore became the thing he was most scared about. His dreams were bad enough, but now he couldn't find Master Numa. With the last animals he saw, he felt something was missing, and it confused him. Reeft, who he always had fun with, was crying.

He opened his mouth to call out her name, but stopped. What if she left already and went back home? He'd be stuck here _forever_.

After wandering around for what felt like a long time he found a small space he could squeeze into. There, he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs then began to rock back and forth. Tears fell from his eyes and splashed onto his cheeks. "Master Numa," he muttered. He froze when he heard footsteps.

Not knowing who or what it was, he cowered deeper into the shadows. Someone with dark skin entered the room while fiddling with something in his hands and talking. He stopped and turned back to the door and leaned out while saying something. He disappeared out the door and eventually returned dragging a body who looked a lot like his friend Reeft. Releasing the hands, they flopped to the floor and landed with a soft thud.

Obi-Wan wished with all his might that he not be found, especially since he didn't know this person before him.

The dark man rifled through pockets and tossed out things.

Obi-Wan wanted to believe the man on the floor was asleep. He had to be asleep. _I want to go home,_ he thought while wiping the tears from his eyes once again.

Not knowing how long he remained in his hiding place, he watched as the dark-skinned man go in and out of the room.

Hearing something, Obi-Wan looked towards the door again. He almost missed the man running out with something in his hand. Whatever it was didn't look like what Master Numa had hanging on her belt when they traveled outside their home. He turned his attention back to the form on the ground. _Wake up,_ he wished his hardest to the still form. _The bad man is coming back._

Instead of the still form sitting up, someone else came into the room. Her skin was about as dark as the bad man's, but had something on her head. Not knowing who she was, Obi-Wan pushed deeper into the shadows when she looked in his direction. In her hand was a long cylinder. _Lightsaber. She has a lightsaber._

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, the bad man came back into the room.

"Who are you?" she asked while holding her lightsaber at the ready, but not ignited.

He snarled and raised his weapon to point at her.

With one move, she ignited the lightsaber and brought it up and cut what he held in half. As soon as he realized it was gone, he dropped what he was holding and turned to run from the room. He never made it.

Hearing a snap/hiss of another lightsaber, but from outside the room, the man backed away from the door with his hands raised in apparent supplication. On the other side was Master Numa with her own lightsaber in hand, and with a hard look on her face appeared through the entrance. _Master!_

"Where is he?"

He gave Master Numa a harsh laugh. "Dead, didn't L'Hon tell you?"

Numa narrowed her eyes and glanced towards the woman behind the man.

"You killed a _child?_ He was only three standard, _"_ the dark skinned woman came around, her weapon also extended.

"Child?" he scoffed.  "There is no child,"

"Then you know where he is." Master Numa took a step forward and raised her hand.

The man froze while the woman raised her wrist and spoke into it, "We have Kais in custody."

A burst of static and then an answer, _"Good. What about the child."_

She looked towards the body. With a few steps she approached the prone form and knelt down. "We haven't found the youngling yet. There is a body, though. He's a Dresseling."

_"Dresseling...Dresseling...Dresseling,"_ the voice on the other end muttered. _"Ah, I see now. The only Dresseling on the payroll was the manager. He along with your youngling were the only souls unaccounted for."_

"I see." She looked up to Numa who shook her head.

Numa raised her wrist. "Qui-Gon. Come to my position. I'll leave my comm on. When you get here we can begin searching for Obi-Wan."

_"On my way,"_ another voice answered.

Several minutes later two uniformed men and another one in a cream tunic appeared in the room. Obi-Wan's eyes grew wide at the familiarity of the tall man in light colored clothing. For the first time now thinking that everything would be okay, he rushed from his hiding place in the duct work and latched onto a leg while squeezing his eyes shut.

"Obi-Wan?" Numa's soft voice was right behind him, while a hand settled onto his head. "Were you here the whole time?"

With his face buried in Qui-Gon's leggings Obi-Wan first shook his head, but then nodded.

"Here," he heard her voice as she wrapped her hands around his body. Obi-Wan didn't want that. He didn't want to be picked up by Master Numa and he tightened his hold on the leg in front of him.

"Don't worry, you're safe."

Obi-Wan sniffed. "No."

"Let me try Numa." The leg Obi-Wan was holding onto bent and soon the tall man was crouching in front of him. "Hello little one," he had a kind smile.

Without thinking, Obi-Wan opened his arms and tried to climb into his lap. Arms wrapped around him and he felt he was being picked up.

Now exhausted, he rested his head on the big Jedi's shoulder as they left the room. With his free arm he wrapped it around the neck. Obi-Wan paid no attention to where they were going, and at this point in time he really didn't care. A hand pressed on his back in a comforting feeling. It was almost as if this had happened before, but he couldn't remember when.

"Come little one, lets go home," the kind voice spoke again.

It didn't take that long to get back to the Temple. Obi-Wan was so tired, that the next thing he knew he was being settled into his bed. "Sleep," the big Jedi said while cupping his face with a large hand.  For a moment he fought it, wanting the big Jedi to remain nearby, but sleep won.

 

 

At least a day later Qui-Gon shook his head as he took the lift back up to the High Council chambers. The doors opened onto one of the residential levels and Numa stepped into the chamber. They glanced to each other for a moment as the doors closed and the lift began moving once again.

"How is Obi-Wan?" He heard that the youngling rarely left the Twi'lek's side after his frightening adventure.

She gave him a humorless smile. "Better. It's nap time, or I wouldn't be able to come without him holding onto me. He keeps asking for you, though."

The two lapsed into silence for the rest of the trip. Eventually the doors opened up revealing the council antechamber with two guards on either side of doors on the far wall.

They stepped out of the lift and walked towards the doors.

Instead of a full council, it was truncated by half. The two masters stood in the middle of the council chamber with frowns on their faces.

"Pleased we are of both of you finding the youngling," Yoda nodded.

"Yes Masters," Numa nodded.

"Yet…," Sinube gave the Twi'lek a knowing look. "How did young Obi-Wan slip away?"

Numa pressed her lips together. "Normally, Masters, I make sure that all my charges imprint upon me, that way I always know where they are at any given time, and they also know where I am and will stay close by. I'm not sure about Obi-Wan…," she shook her head. "I've always had problems with him when it comes to knowing where he's at. He also hid his Force signature. That is very impressive for a human child of three standard. They don't begin learning how to do that until they're at least six."

Sifo-Dyas cocked his head to the side. "He never imprinted upon you?"

"No, Master. I believe it could have imprinted on his mother, which isn't that surprising."

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes.

Sifo-Dyas continued, "What have you to say about this, Master Qui-Gon?"

"I'm not sure," Qui-Gon shrugged, "but I knew where he was hiding when I stepped into the room."

"Interesting."

"Masters," Numa gave them a pensive look. "I asked for help before the field trip, but was denied, I was told that everything would be fine. I respectfully ask, or request for any type of trip outside the Temple with younglings, that there be at least four masters present. I don't wish for this to happen to any of the other crechling masters, or the younglings."

The six councilors glanced amongst themselves for several minutes.

"Think on this, we will," Yoda answered, his ears twitching. "And deliberate on this, we must."

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Numa nodded before leaving the council chamber.

Qui-Gon waited for a few more minutes until he received the nod that he too was dismissed. As soon as he was back within his own chambers. He removed his cloak and let it drop on the closest chair then went over to the small couch and sat down with a groan.

Qui-Gon still had to talk to the council about Xanatos, but at least this particular youngling was safe. He leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hand. He could still hear Obi-Wan's voice in his head when he laid him down for him to rest and for him to recover from his ordeal.

_Don't leave me…._

_ finis _


End file.
